Nuevo inicio
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: La muerte del duo marco para siempre a todos, tambien la musica de miku termino despues de nueve años, regresa con su hermano adoptivo, pero en ese tiempo se enamora de el que sucedera en este nuevo inicio, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo aqui con una historia de vocaloid inspirado por una escritora, y decidi hacer un** **o igual espero que os guste...**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **SE ACABO LA DIVA**

 **Vocaloid city**

Nos encontramos en la productora de la ciudad las cosas ya no son las mismas desde mucho, la muerte de len y rin en un accidente de avión el 8 de agosto de 2012 marco la historia de la música de vocaloid, miku al saber que su música ya no inspiraba como en sus inicios, marco para siempre el cierre de la diva hatsune miku.

Productor: las bajas de música de miku descienden más, ahora ni siquiera lo escucha (con molestia) pronto la vamos a sacar (triste)

Productor 2: desde el accidente del 8 de agosto y la muerte del dúo, fue un golpe duro, ni haku tuvo más bajas que la de miku-san (con tristeza)

Productor: no lo menciones, tano megurine, megpoid y los shon les partio el alma la muerte de ellos dos, y deciden retirarse de ser divos y divas, aun tenemos a Marie, kasae yowane, pero pronto darán su fin igual! (exclama con enojo sin saber que son escuchados por miku)

Miku: (abre la puerta) no puedo creerlo, me quieren echar de la carrera? (pregunto la peliverde turquesa) jon y dan porque? (con lágrimas)

Dan: lo ciento hatsune-san desde que la ultima canción mas bonita que fue yuuhi saka, las canciones de ahora ya ni escuchan, lamento esto pero si, sigue asi daremos tu cierre (con tristeza)

Miku: es algo imposible soy la mejor diva, no pueden hacerlo! (exclamo desesperada)

Jon: hatsune-san desde la muerte de ellos, fue un golpe duro para los demás chicos, ellos dejaron su sueño y se dedican ahora viven su vida como chicos normales, de verdad tenemos que dejar de subir tus canciones (con una tristeza)

Miku: esto no, de verdad lo harán, creí en ustedes, fueron a quien me hicieron la mejor diva, porque ahora deciden dejar de lado mi sueño? (pregunto con dolor)

Los productores no sabían que hacer pero la decisión fue tomada.

Dan: lo ciento, pero ya no voy a seguir con tu tonto sueño, tu fama y tu música se acabó (se levanta y abre la puerta) por favor no sea mas triste este adiós, de verdad se acabo (miro con tristeza a la chica)

Miku: dan-san (voltea asia jon) por favor jon-kun aun me apoyas? (pregunto esperanzada)

Jon: lo ciento, lo ciento miku-san, pero la decisión fue tomada, retírate de este lugar, ya no tienes lugar ahora, vete antes de que sea mas doloroso (responde bajando la mirada, en eso la chica baja la mirada y sale del estudio)

Miku: pensé que eran mis amigos, pero parece que se acabo, adiós (la chica sale corriendo del lugar)

Dan: ahora, solo queda cerrar, la productora el sueño de las divas se acabo (se va del lugar dejando a jon)

Jon: se acabo la diva hatsune miku (se apagan las luces)

 **Lejos de la productora**

Nuestra diva corrió hasta un parque y se sienta, y recuerda cosas buenas amigos y hasta familia que creo, aun recuerda quien fue el que lo orillo a ser la gran diva, pero ahora solo son recuerdos, miku empieza a llorar por este amargo final de su carrera.

Miku: porque, crei que eran mis amigos, malditos asi me pagan todo lo que hice por ustedes, como te extraño onii-san quisiera verte de nuevo (mira el cielo alguien observo esto y habla)

Tomoya: pequeña, no llores (sonríe y en eso voltea a ver al chico que le ayudo cuando tenia 6 años/recuerden el one shot)

Miku: onii-san (se levanta y corre asia el y lo abraza) te extrañe, ha pasado cosas muchas cosas, pero porque no has cresido? (pregunto con alegría)

Tomoya: la verdad soy un loid como tu, pero nunca super que fue uno de los decendientes mas cercanos de los vocaloid, volviendo al tema parece que no la pasaste bien (le responde sonriendo)

Miku: no lo sabes la muerte de mis amigos len y rin marco muchas cosas (con tristeza)

Tomoya: si escuche un accidente de la muerte de dos artistas, pobres de ellos, luka-san debe estar sufriendo (con tristeza)

Miku: conoce a megurine san? (pregunto)

Tomoya: mi padre que se llamaba igual me conto mucho de ella, y mas de la anterior hatsune miku (responde)

Miku: entonces su padre conoció a mi ex antigua versión? (pregunto)

Tomoya: si, tengo a mi hermana, llamada asi, como la actual megurine luka a honor a su madre soy su hermano menor (responde) digamos soy mas antiguo y no recuerdo nada, pero te contare todo ok (sonríe)

Miku: entiendo entonces, vamos a mi casa ok (camina y le toma la mano de el y caminan juntos)

Y asi se fueron los dos, que sucederá ahora que las divas y divos se acabo? Esto y mas en el próximo capitulo.

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO UNA VIDA NORMAL A LADO DE MIS HERMANOS**

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **K agamine shon**


	2. Reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo aqui con una historia de vocaloid inspirado por una escritora, y decidi hacer un** **o igual espero que os guste...**

* * *

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO UNA VIDA NORMAL A LADO DE MIS HERMANOS**

 **Vocaloid city, casa de miku**

Nos encontramos en la casa de miku acompañado de su hermano que se reencontraron, despues de mucho tiempo, las cosas ahora un delirio el final de todos ellos no genero cosas, pero tomoya y miku sanawa inican de nuevo como hermanos.

Tomoya: valla es asi la casa que comprastes con el exfuerzo eh (observo maravillado la casa)

Miku: si, dime como es que eres de mi edad? (pregunto la chica de coletas)

Tomoya: para ser honesto, no lo se solo se despues de que naciera himiko, y que tu anteriora version tuya era defraudadora, fue turvio no solo recuerdo eso asta aca ya que segun las actualizaciones que tubistes, fueron cuando morirstes en la carcel, se eliminan los malos momentos como eso solo recuerdas ser la mejor diva cuando te fuistes yo era adulto pero renaci, y asi conoci a luka, pero desgraciadamente murio 8 años despues de mi muerte en ese entonces era un crio, pero no esta perdido sabes quien es la actual megurine luaka? (respondio y pregunto)

Miku: ya veo que mi anterio version fue una perra, y pues llamala, es tambien nuestra hermana? (pregunto y respondio)

Tomoya: (saca su celular) si y mucho en comun, bueno deja que la llame (sonrie y suena el tomo y contesta)

 _Himiko/luka: hola soy megurine lukca con quien deseo hablar? (pregunto la pelirosa)_

Tomoya: hola himiko, estas libre (responde)

 _Himiko: no de hecho, desde que la musica de miku-san termino, tengo tiempo libre de ser himiko sanawa y no como megurine luka (responde)_

Tomoya: puedes ir a la casa de miku, ya sabe que eres himiko (tranquilo)

 _Himiko: dibi suponer que se toparian los dos despues de aquello en tu vida pasada, pero no tardo ire en camino (cuelga)_

Tomoya: ya viene, ah tengo sed (se tocaba la garganta)

Miku: traere te, no tardo (se va a la cocina)

Mientras que el peliblanco esperaba la llegada de himiko, la peliverdeazulada de coletas y vestimenta de colegiala preparaba te, radicalmente iniciara de nuevo los estudios y mas por fin dara lo mejor para el y su hermana himiko, cuando estaba listo el te, la chica se va con bandeja en mano y lo dejo cuando tocan la puerta, ella se mueve a la entrada y hable la puerta y revela a luka.

Miku: siempre supe que no eras luka, que ironico (observo a la pelirosa)

Himiko: querida, la vida es asi hola nii-san (entro y observo al peliblanco)

Tomoya: la ironia al encontrarnos jovenes de nuevo eh (observo a quien fue la version anterior de luka y miku)

Miku: entonces el tiempo regresa segun como la vivimos no? (pregunto)

Tomoya: por algo asi, bueno ya que los hermanos sanawa se reunieron, iniciemos de cero en la academia vocaloid no lo creen? (propuso el peliblanco)

Himiko: si hace tiempo que no voy a una academia a terminar los estudios, ademas desde que sucedio el accidente del 8 de agosto, nuestros compañeros divos y divas dejaran la musica se sentaron en estudiar (seria)

Miku: no estara mal regresar a la academia asi poder, pasar mas tiempo con ustedes hermanos, ahora soy sanawa miku y no hatsune miku (sonrie como inicio nuevo)

Himiko: megurine luka deja la fama y ahora soy himiko sanawa (sonrie y mira a miku sonriendo haciendo un gesto alegre)

Tomoya: es cierto tambien, ahira que tengo la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo, las cosas si, si me agrada (sonrie)

Miku: tomen el te, mañana preparare la comida que tanto nos gusta (sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias miku, esperemos que con este nuevo inicio las cosas cambien (sonrie)

Himiko: es cierto, la musica arruino muchas cosas, eso causo ese accidente y de tu version anterior, pero ahora puedo ser mejor divertirme (sonrie)

Parece que asi inicio la cosa para estos hermanos, con el tiempo miku desarrollo un amor por su hermano, pero cuando inicia esto? quien sabe, ahora las cosas estan por cambiar y viejos rivales regresaran.

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **INICIO EN LA ACADEMIA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un nuevo capitulo, fue corto pero se me ocurio nada mas esto, ademas pense una nueva idea llamada el comienzo del imperio sanawa, bueno aun necesito ideas para poder subri el prologo, no si antes revisar los nuevos fincs como...**

 **El dia que me enamore, titulo en ingles: vocaloid, capitulo 4 actualizado.**

 **El heredero de la casa scarlet: crossover de touho project y school dxd, capitulo prologo.**

 **El sarcedote del trueno hakuryuutei: crossover de touhou project y school dxd, capitulo 8 actualizado.**

 **El nuevo phonex: school dxd, capitulo 5 actualizado.**

 **El heredero de la casa lucifugus: school dxd, capitulo 3 actualizado.**

 **El hakuryuutei: aventuras en akademi: crossover de yandere simulator y school dxd, capitulo 5 actualizado.**

 **Otro mundo: school dxd, capitulo 9 actualizado.**

 **Nuevo inicio: vocaloid, actualizado capitulo 2...**

 **Y demas fincs que tengo, por ahora debo irme buenas noches, dias, madrugadas se despide su servidor...**

 **Kagamine shon**


End file.
